The Cure
by ADJLFan4Ever
Summary: After battling the Huntsclan, Jake gets randomly ill. He gets worse and worse everyday. But that's not all... If Grandpa, Fu Dog, Trixie, and Spud don't find him a cure, results will be fatal. Can they cure Jake before time runs out? R&R Plz!
1. Battling the Huntsclan

♥ Chapter 1 – Battling The Huntsclan ♥

**Author's note: **Well, here's the first chapter of my second fan fiction. I'm hoping that this will turn out to be a success. This story is just a story that came to my mind just today. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter. Note that this takes place before Ski Trip.

Jake was just at the Huntslair battling Huntsgirl. "Give it up, dragon." Huntsgirl said. "What makes you think that I'd do that?" Jake mocked.

The battle went on. It was just Jake battling and doing the mission alone. He had already defeated the rest of the members of the Huntsclan, except the Huntsman.

Jake and Huntsgirl were fighting for the next few minutes. Then, the Huntsman suddenly appeared. He signaled the two to stop the battle for a moment, which they did.

"Here, I hold a potion that will render you powerless, dragon." He said, holding a small tube of a strange-looking liquid. "Now we will figure out your secret identity." Huntsgirl smirked.

"You'll never reveal my identity." Jake said, trying to fly away. He soared around the room with the two watching him fly around.

The Huntsman opened the tube and successfully hit Jake in the face. Jake landed, trying to wipe the liquid off his face. "Ha, nothing happened!" Jake said, after several minutes of silence.

"In the meantime, I'll take this." He said, taking a purple, glowing orb. "This is not over, dragon!" The Huntsman yelled, after trying to capture Jake.

"We'll get him next time." He said. "So, what was that potion supposed to do anyway?" Huntsgirl asked. "That remains a mystery, Thorn." The Huntsman said.

Meanwhile at the shop, Jake was there, handing the orb to his Grandpa. "You have once again, retrieved the Orb of Malorphis from the clutches of evil." Grandpa said.

"Hey, that's no prob, Gramps. I can beat their sorry butt any day." Jake said. He then headed outside to catch up with Trixie and Spud that day.

Still, he was confused on what the potion was going to affect him. Jake thought this, but forgot after catching up with his friends.

**Author's Note**: Well, there's the first chapter for you. Now you will see how the potion affects Jake. What will it do? Find out in the next chapter! Until then, I got to finish my homework before my mom finds out I was doing my stories first.


	2. A Small Sign

♥ Chapter 2 – A Small Sign ♥

**Author's Note**: Well, sorry for not updating for a while. I got busted for using the computer before doing my homework. So, I got grounded from the computer until a few days ago. Ah, the mischievous me… Anyway, I have a few replies from some reviews…

♥ Review Replies: ♥

**CelloSolo2007** – Thanks for putting me on your story and reviewing… Anyway, I really liked the chapter. I enjoyed reading it over and over… Muchas gracias.

**Fudogg** – Okay… I'm glad I'm back on the computer again. I hated not using it. I was tempted to, but it would ground me from the TV. Anyway, I'll try and add one chapter everyday for your happiness, and for the courtesy of others. Thanks for reviewing.

**AmericanDragonFan** – That was nothing. It's the least I can for your great high quality stories. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter and this story as well.

**YFWE** – Thanks. I'll read your fan fics later on. I didn't get to since my mom grounded me from the computer until today. I hated it, but I still got to watch TV, which was good… Phew! Oh, and anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**QWERTYkid911** – Sorry if this idea of your was taken… Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter…

No further ado, here's the second chapter for you all…

The three headed off to the skate park that day. "Dude, why were you so late?" Spud asked. Jake ignored it and continued enjoying his day with his friends.

At five o' clock, the three went their separate ways and headed home. Jake arrived in his house in a matter of minutes.

"Hey Jake." His mom greeted. "Hi mom." Jake replied, waving. He headed upstairs to his room and just lied on his bed until dinner was ready.

At six thirty, it was dinnertime in their household. It was pretty silent that night. Haley was eating her food cautiously, while Jake was just moving his food around.

He was barely eating it, but just put his hand over his head. By the time everybody was done (leaving Jake behind), his mom came and sat next to him.

"Jake, are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah mom. I'm fine." He replied. "I just have a bad headache." He continued.

"Really? Did you have a rough day?" His mom asked. "No, not really. I was just doing my dragon duties and skateboarding with Trixie and Spud as usual…" Jake replied.

"Tell you what, why don't you head upstairs and lie down for a bit? In fact, why not get ready for bed now?" His mom suggested. "Okay." Jake replied. He headed upstairs and got ready for bed.

When he was all done, he lied in his bed and fell asleep right away. Little did he know that it was only seven o' clock. His normal curfew was around eight or nine o' clock, but he didn't really care.

So, the rest of the night was pretty silent and quiet. Pretty much, it was normal too, but not as quite as Jake's bedtime. He was actually the first to go to bed when he normally is the last one to. Jake also had to be told to go to sleep, but not tonight.

Could something have happened to him? Nobody knows for sure, but it will soon be discovered…

**Author's Note: **There's the second chapter for you. I'd type up more, but I have to get to bed now. Bwahaha, did you notice? I didn't mention what happened to Jake. I am evil… Just kidding. But you'll be sure to read what happens to him on the third chapter. But for now, I'll leave you hanging because I got to get to sleep. Darn, school is tomorrow. I'm pretty sure that I can update tomorrow. I hope… Anyway, good night. –crawls into bed and falls asleep-


	3. A Grumpy Morning

♥ Chapter 3 – A Grumpy Morning ♥

**Author's Note: **Oh man, I am so sorry for not updating for like two months! I was so super bummed when we found out that our computer had a virus. But luckily, that's taken care of now! YAY! XD

* * *

♥ Review Replies ♥

**Inumaru12** – I feel you. School totally sucks, but at least you got friends by your side, right? Thanks for reviewing!

**Gamergirl333** – Thanks for adding it to your favorites. I just never thought this story wouldn't have much reviews in just two chapters… Thanks for reviewing! XP

**AmericanDragonFan** – LOL! XD I love leaving you guys in suspense… BWAHAHA! XDDDDD Erm thanks for reviewing! Emachinescat – Here's the update you wanted! Sorry for the lateness… Eh, you already know why, so yeah. XD

**CelloSolo2007 – **Oooh, sorry about that stopwatch of yours not shutting up. My alarm kept beeping every five minutes one time when I didn't go to school and then I realized I was just pressing the snooze button every time. XD So yeah, uh, happy belated birthday! Ehehe, lateness much… Bad me! XD Thanks for reviewing! And btw, I read "One True Time" and I'm just about to review it now! It's great and I hope you update soon!

* * *

Now, let's get on with the third chapter you've all been waiting for, shall we? 

"Jake! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Haley yelled, jumping on her big brother's bed.

"Haley…" Jake groaned, not really in the mood.

"But, Jake, there's school today!" Haley said, still jumping on Jake's bed.

Jake didn't answer, but pulled up his covers with all his might and Haley jumped off the bed.

"Okay, I guess you don't mind if I tell mom then." Haley grinned, prancing out of her brother's room.

Jake didn't care, so he fixed his bed and went back to sleep.

"Jake, wake up, school's today." His mom said, a few minutes later, coming inside Jake's room.

"Mo-om, can't I just go to bed all day today?" Jake asked.

"But honey, you can just go to bed _after _school, right?" His mom asked.

Jake didn't answer again…

"Jake, are you okay?" His mom asked.

"Nooooooo…" Jake finally replied, solemnly.

His mom felt his forehead. It was hot…

"I think you have a fever, Jake." She said. "I'll be right back." She said, running to the bathroom for a thermometer.

"Don't bother…" Jake groaned, trying to go back to sleep.

When his mom came back, she took his temperature.

"Oooh, it's a fever alright." She said. "Honey, I guess you shouldn't go to school today." She suggested.

"Great…" Jake said, going back to sleep again.

"Haley, I'll get you to school now." His mom said.

"Okay." Haley replied, getting her stuff for school. She didn't really pay attention to Jake since she assumed that he was just pretending when he really wasn't.

"And you, Jake, I'll be back in a few minutes. Just stay in bed, okay?" His mom instructed.

"Alright, alright." Jake said, feeling a little upset with the interruption from his sleep.

For the rest of the afternoon, Jake was pretty much in bed, sleeping for the most. Of course, he could normally go to school even if he had a fever, but this time, he couldn't.

It was really strange because he had a high fever in just one day when it would normally take a while to form.

As Jake lied in bed, he felt that maybe there was a reason why he was sick… He thought about the battle with the Huntsclan days before.

'Maybe that's why…' Jake pondered, looking up at the ceiling of his room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, ha! There's the third chapter for all of ya! Another little cliffhanger, should I say? XD So, I'll be typing up the fourth chapter now, later, or soon. For now, adios! 


End file.
